Liar Liar
by Elizabeth Egan Gillies
Summary: "Beck isn't the person everyone thinks he is Tori. This mystery needs to be solved, and you're the only person who can help me do it. After all, who would ever suspect that adorable little Tori Vega could be up to no good?" [Tori and Jade's P.O.V. Jori. Includes a buttload of other shippings but mainly Jori. Lots of homosexuality in this one, I'm afraid. Sorry not sorry.]
1. Here's to the Past

**Jade's P.O.V **

"Beck, what's going on? I really don't understand why you haven't returned my calls, or my texts, or even my messages on The Slap. What did I do this time? Why am I never good enough for you? You wonder why I always get crabby with you, and you pretend you're the innocent one and the '_victim_', but you're not! So just. Call me back when you get the fucking chance. If you're going to ignore me, at least give me a decent reason as to why you're going to do that," I sigh and quietly add an 'I love you' to the end of the message before the voice mail runs out.

It really bugs me when he treats me like this! He can do it for weeks on end, avoiding me at school, not answering any of my messages or calls. I understand I'm not exactly the best girlfriend in the world, but nobody is perfect. (Though I **am **pretty close to being perfect, aren't I?) when he makes mistakes I usually just blow it off or blow up entirely. But I never ignore him like… **this. **

I thought for a moment we were actually starting to make it work. After visiting the counsellor about the arguments we were getting in (which actually ended up getting pretty physical), we decided that we would try and work together to make our relationship work. And it pains me now to think that he doesn't want to do this anymore and that he's just given up. Given up on me. Given up on us. Everything I've ever dreamed of was just being thrown away and not by me, but by him.

I look at the time and realize I have about an hour and a half before my mother leaves for work. My mother and I aren't on good terms, so we mostly avoid each other whenever we can, which means I have plenty of time to quickly head to Beck's house to see if he's home and finally confront him, face-to-face about all of this.

I sling my messenger bag over my shoulder and start to head up the main hill. I call it the main hill because it's the biggest motherfucking hill I've ever had to walk up, and it just so happens that most of the friendship group live in that direction; myself, Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie, and dare I mention her, Tori. So I guess this is why everyone enjoys driving to and from school so much. But without Beck, I don't have a ride (at least not during the **day** anyway), and there's no way in hell I'd take up Tori's offer to go with her and Trina. I don't like Tori, but her sister? Her sister is a million times worse.

It takes about half an hour to climb up the hill. But after three weeks of having to walk myself home I guess it wasn't so much of a problem anymore. It actually seemed quicker today. I suppose I was too busy thinking about what I was going to say to Beck when he opened the door. In my head I pictured him shirtless and his hair messy, like I'd just woken him up after he had fallen asleep on the couch watching The Scissoring on his large flat screen TV, wishing I was there to hug him during the scary parts. (Of course it would've been him who was scared, not I. Nothing scares Jade West.)

I turn down his street and look at the big houses. Beck and Cat, being the only people who have ever stayed at or even seen my house, know I don't have the luxuries of living in such a nice, almost mansion-like home. Just an average house was all my mother and father could afford, with my mother working two jobs and my father working one. But it's a home and that's all that matters. Mansions are totally overrated anyway.

I half skip up his driveway and try to act like I'm more excited to see him than I actually am. I press the doorbell three times and I hear it chime, all too happily. The happiness makes me sick. If this house were mine, I'd have a Halloween themed doorbell, probably something like screaming and maniacal laughter and creepy music, some sort of compilation like that.

I hear a giggling laughter from inside the door. Something too high pitched to be Beck or even Beck's mother. When Beck opens the door, I see a tan brunette girl (in her **UNDERWEAR**) disappear into the next room, away from my sight. Beck is looking at me with an unamused, almost frustrated look on his face. He looks tired and bothered. His jeans have been lazily pulled up, button undone and all.

"Beck, who was-" I begin.

"Jade, I'm really busy right now, I need you to go home," Beck says, staring at me with a terrible look in his eye. It hurts my chest and I don't reply as I look him dead in the eye, "Jade, I'm doing homework, I can't afford to fail. Please, go home."

"Beck, who the **FUCK **is that girl?!" I scream at him, motioning inside the door.

"Jade, are you feeling alright?" Beck asks, trying to place a hand on my forehead.

I dodge his hand and take a step back, "Don't fucking touch me! I don't want to know where on that girls body those hands have been! You're an asshole Beck! Of all the things you could've done to me, it was this! The worst thing you could've done to me! You're a liar!"

I feel hot tears stream down my face as I punch my fist into his bare chest. His skin is so warm and there's nothing I want more than to be curled up next to him watching my favourite scary movie. But I can't. Not anymore. Not now, not later, not ever again.

Before I met Beck I barely knew how to trust anybody. All throughout my childhood I've been lied to and stabbed in the back so many times it's almost impossible for me to let anybody through the walls that I've built around myself as a defence mechanism. But he did it. He got through. He's a Trojan horse that's gotten inside and now he's ambushing the place, with me as his number one target. And I get the feeling that I'll never be able to trust again.

"You know how hard it is for me to trust people. I thought. I just…" I can't even find the right words to say. I'm so hurt and so broken. It feels like I'm just being torn apart at the seams. And what's worse is he's been caught in the act and he's not admitting it! He's lying to my face when even I know the truth, "I'm gone. We're done."

* * *

**A/N - **_I guess I've been meaning to write a Victorious fan fiction... but I was finding it really hard to find unique ideas rattling inside my brain that could make an actual story and not either a stereotypical crappy story of mine, or a stereotypical adorable and fluffy one shit. I mean shot. No I don't. _

_I really need opinions on this story because I want to know whether or not it's worth continuing and if people are interested. I'd especially like feedback on what I could improve on and stuff._

_Thanks for reading! xoxo_


	2. Stranger in a Strange Land

**[Tori's P.O.V]**

**[[A few months later]]**

"Hey guys," I say as I sit at the table with my friends. Almost everyone replies with an equally enthusiastic 'hello'. Everyone but Jade. But the weird thing is, I wouldn't usually expect her to reply, but this time she did! I couldn't tell if I was making progress or if she had ulterior motives. But she stares at me with her beautiful green eyes as though she's expecting a reaction. I quietly greet her again and take a fork in my hand.

I take a mouthful of the ravioli in front of me and nod approvingly. Cat giggles as she pokes her fork into her own. It's amazing how easy it is to entertain the girl. Andre is eating a sandwich of some sort. I don't bother asking, I'm so hungry all I can do is shove the little pasta pillows into my mouth. Robbie is eating soup, which doesn't really look very appealing. Beck is sipping on nothing but a coffee. And Jade-

"Is the pasta any good?" she asks quietly, crossing her arms across her chest.

I wait a moment. I didn't know as to whether I should reply or not. I look down at the pasta and stir it around with my fork to be sure she didn't sabotage my lunch. Which she hasn't done. There's nothing wrong with the ravioli in front of me, and I begin to understand that Jade wasn't trying to be a smart-alec and that she was asking a **genuine **questions.

"Yeah, it is actually…" I answer, looking back up to her and back down to the bowl, "Um, do you want some?"

"I can't eat. I mean, I'm not hungry. But thank you," she replies and looks down at her own feet under the table. I can't help but feel a little bad that she didn't take up my offer. Seeing as I know I can't finish it all anyway.

It isn't long before Cat chimes in. She mentions that it's her birthday soon, and I find myself thinking about the perfect gift to get her. It isn't hard to think of something good for Cat. She likes anything that's given to her as long as it's bright, girly and cute. Some of the things Jade gets her from time to time end up scaring her, but she still accepts it with a kind thank you. Because Cat really does seem like a nice girl, even if she is a little bit… stupid.

Beck and Jade aren't talking again. Which doesn't surprise me because they're constantly arguing. A few months ago they weren't just fighting verbally either. Jade was throwing punches and kicking and scratching, and Beck was pushing her around. The next week she failed to cover up the purple coloured bruises on her shoulders. I lost respect for him that day. A lot of respect. I used to think he would never do something like that but I guess I was wrong.

They went to counselling and from then on things seemed to actually improve! Beck and Jade apologized to each other and we were all friends again, which made me really happy. But now they seem to be ignoring each other which makes the atmosphere a bit awkward for the rest of us, but probably even more so for them. And I wonder what either of them did to start the fight. Usually it's only the smallest things that lead to the biggest arguments. Not just with Jade and Beck but with a lot of people I suppose.

I join into the conversation when Cat mentions a birthday party, "Maybe on the night of your birthday we can all go to Karaoke Dokie. Or maybe even Nozu. They're our favourite places to go and we have so many good memories there, so why not make more?"

Andre and Robbie nod their heads and agree with me, but Cat still seems hesitant. Before Robbie and Andre get a chance to suggest anything, Cat's talking again, "But we go there all the time! I don't think that they are boring but I want to go somewhere super special for my birthday! Like a museum or-"

"I think you should go to the aquarium," Jade says neutrally, "You've never been to the aquarium before, you told me yourself. I've heard they've got some pretty interesting critters in there. You like that kind of stuff. I mean, you don't have to but it's just a suggestion."

"That's a really good idea, Jade," I say, half expecting her to snap back with a nasty remark, as she usually does.

"Thanks," she responds, looking back down at her feet.

I tell immediately that something is bothering her and it's something different. She's looking around with a sad expression in her eyes. A kind of sadness I've never seen in Jade. And what's worse is that she isn't trying to cover up her bad feelings like she usually does. It's like the sadness has taken over her entirely. And I don't understand why nobody asks her what's bothering her, because even if Jade usually does get in a bad mood over things like that, it's still the right thing to do. So at least she knows there's someone for her if she does need anyone.

The school bell chimes and it's time for class. I look down at my unfinished pasta. Maybe I could've eaten more if I wasn't too busy being consumed in my own thoughts. But I pick it up and throw it into the bin closest to us.

Out of everyone in the friendship group, Jade is the only person I have my next class with, and it's the second last period of the day. Then I have Sikowitz' class with all of my friends, which is always interesting. As soon as I've gotten my books out of my locker, I head towards my English class, which is unfortunately on the other side of the school.

As I walk, I hear Jade's boots tapping on the ground behind me. I turn around to see she's awfully close to my heels. It's not the first time she's tried to stand on the back of my feet, she used to do it all the time to annoy me, but this time I have a feeling she isn't trying to do it to annoy me…

"Tori," she says quietly, "Tori, can you just wait with me for a moment?"

I look at the time on my PearPhone to see class should have already started. But before I refuse, Jade takes my hand and gently leads me into the janitors closet. Just as gently, she shuts the door behind her. She stands against the door and slides to the ground. And to be sympathetic, I get on my knees and ask her what the others should've asked her a long time ago.

"Jade, are you okay?"

* * *

**A/N - **_I think I broke Jade woops. What a big surprise. Never seen this happen before. *Sigh*_

_As I said before I'd really appreciate feedback so I know whether or not I should continue this._

_Because I probably won't because I hate my writing goddamnit. _

_Thanks for reading! xoxo_


	3. Lies for the Liars

**Jade's P.O.V**

"Jade, are you okay?"

She's genuinely concerned for me. Which is exactly why I confronted her and only her about my situation. Because Tori is the kind of person who helps anyone who is in need of it. Which as much as I hate to admit it, is kind of cool. She's always kinda been like that. Ever since she first transferred to Hollywood Arts. Ever since I first started hating her guts and tried to get her in trouble. She's never done a mean thing to me in my life. (Which takes a lot of the fun out of being mean to her, I must admit.)

"I don't know how to answer that question. But the answer isn't yes," I answer truthfully, running my hands through my black curls, "And as we're having this conversation, or any other conversation in which it seems like I may be being nice to you, don't think I am, because I'm not. I haven't gone soft on you."

Tori looks at me with a confused look in her eye and she nods. Which is enough for me to start talking again.

"I haven't had any energy lately. I haven't had enough energy to fight with you, to fight with anyone like I usually do. I haven't been able to fight for myself, even. It's hard to get up out of bed in the morning. It's not just because I'm tired but because I feel like I don't want to wake up. And sleeping altogether is hard. I'm losing a lot of energy because of that too. No matter what I try it's just so hard to sleep," I mutter quickly, shaking my head in frustration, "I can't even bring myself to sing. My grades are dropping drastically. I sometimes wonder if I'm going to make it through the next semester without being kicked out of Hollywood Arts."

"Jade why are you so sad?" Tori asks. I tilt my head up and look her in the eyes. She's almost in tears. I didn't understand why she was so compassionate, especially towards a terrible human being like myself. But it didn't stop her from actually caring about me and my feelings.

"Why do you care?" I snap at her, feeling very defensive all of a sudden.

"If you didn't want me to care you wouldn't be here. You know I care. Because I believe that you're a good person, even if you have convinced yourself that you're not. And whether you like it or not I consider you a friend," Tori snaps back at me. And she has a point. That's why I always came to her in times of trouble, because she'd put up with me sobbing like a little girl who lost her parents in a car accident. She speaks again, which snaps me out of my train of thought, "Jade, please tell me what's wrong."

I pause a moment, wondering if I should really tell her. I know she's good friends with Beck, but like he's going to go ahead and admit that he was cheating on me with some stupid slut. And like anyone's going to believe me when I say it. It's not like I'm known for being the worlds most honest teenage girl. (Or the most sane, as a matter of fact…)

"Beck cheated on me. And just let me explain. After three weeks of ignored calls and messages I thought I'd go visit him to apologize for whatever I've done so we could make up and get along again. As I waited at the door I heard a **giggle. **Not Beck's laugh, or his mother's almost-cackle. A **giggle. **When he opened the door, I saw her in her underwear, disappearing into the next room. I didn't see her face. I have no idea who it could be. But she was there," I say, talking so quickly that I barely get the chance to breathe.

I inhale sharply and hold back my tears. As I try to catch my breath and control the tears that are about to roll down my cheeks, I let Tori speak for a moment.

"Are you absolutely sure? That's something Beck would never do, Jade. He loves you far too much for that. And I'd like to think he'd have more respect for women than to do that to you. I'm pretty sure he understands you. It's obvious you don't trust easily so why would he throw it away like that? Perhaps you're just overreacting again," Tori says to me, rubbing the back of her neck.

She makes my blood boil. I'm furious. I can't control myself as I swing my right fist straight into her face. I wait a moment to catch my breath and to realize what I'd just done. I look at Tori, who is now lying on the ground, and I feel a pang in my chest.

"I can't believe I just did that, Tori, I'm sorry," I whisper as I help her back into a sitting position, "I just. Please. Please trust me. Trust me like. Trust me like I'm trusting you right now Tori. Nobody believes me, nobody cares enough to listen to my reasoning. It's because Beck **doesn't seem like that kind of guy. **Believe me I didn't think he was that kind of guy either. Obviously, or else I wouldn't be so broken right now."

"Nobody deserves to be broken," Tori whispers to me, wiping the blood from her nose on her sleeve. She smiles at me. I just punched her in the face and she fucking smiles at me? I don't know what to be more angry about, the fact that shedoubted me, or the fact that she smiled because I punished her for doubting me.

But at the same time it's comforting to hear her say that.

"Go to the nurses office," I say to her as I stand up and brush the dust off my skirt. I help her to her feet and open the door, and just before I leave, I say to her, "I'm going to see the counsellor for a while. He usually lets me sit out of classes when I'm feeling like total shit. Safer for all of us that way. I'll talk to you after school. I have an idea."

* * *

**A/N - **_I like violent Jade. I like it when she punches things. That's weird I'll shut up._

_PLEASE give me feedback or I'll probably cry and curl in a ball listening to "Take a Hint" on repeat until I die okay._

_Thanks for reading. xoxo_


	4. Just Tonight

**Tori's P.O.V **

**[The Present]**

The end of the day couldn't have come any sooner. As soon as I hear the school bell, (which is practically **shouting** that it's the weekend), I feel the weight of the world fall off my shoulders. I jump out of my chair happily, bid Sikowitz a swift farewell, and then sprint towards my locker in the main hall.

I dart through the crowd like a ballet dancer or something of the sort, not touching a single person as I make my way through the labyrinth of bodies and flailing limbs. I reach my locker and fumble with my lock, trying to make out the right combination of numbers. I manage to slip a few times, screwing up the combination entirely. As I begin the combination all over again I hear the soft tapping of Jade's boots behind me.

"Jade, I'm sorry I totally forgot but I can't talk right now, I have to-" I begin, looking at the angry-faced girl behind me. I turn back to my locker before finishing my sentence, hoping to open my locker as I spoke. But before I can finish, she turns me back around to face her and pushes me forcefully unto the lockers, "Ow! What was **that **for?!"

"Vega will you just shut the fuck up and listen to my idea?!" She shouts loudly, her nose nearly touching mine. Her blue-green eyes look fiercely into mine, "Tonight is the night everything changes. You're always ranting on about how nice you are to me, well now is your chance to prove just how nice you are. Do you understand, Vega?"

"Listen, if this is about Beck I swear I don't know anythi-" I begin.

"I may have technically asked you a question, but that doesn't mean I gave you my permission to speak, Tori, so shut your pretty little mouth and let me finish!" Jade says, taking a hold of the front of my shirt and twisting it, "I overheard Andre saying that Cat's brother managed to get her and her choice of friends, **VIP WEEKEND PASSES** to the grand opening of that new club across the town. **EVERYONE** is going to be there. Well almost everyone. Everyone but you and I, that is."

I groan and try to push Jade away as I speak, "Jade, I really can't help you this weekend. Tonight I was going to go the movies with my family! There's this film I've been wanting to see for a while, with great cinematography and such, and tonight is the last night it's showing. I can't miss it just because of your stupid suspicions! There's no proof that Beck did anything wrong, you're just really over-protective and paranoid. He certainly seems nice enough. I don't think he'd ever do something as bad as cheating."

Jade lets out a low, heartless chuckle as she presses her fist into my chest, pressing me hard against the grooves of my locker. My back is starting to hurt but I know that objecting any further would get my into even more trouble with the 'boss', "Don't you fucking dare speak about him like that. What do you think he is? Some kind of **SAINT**?! I know what kind of person you are Tori. I **KNOW **you. Which is exactly why I know you're the only person I can trust. And the only person who I can talk to about this kind of thing! Beck isn't the person everyone thinks he is Tori. This mystery **NEEDS**to be solved, and** YOU'RE**the only person who can help me do it. After all, who would ever suspect that adorable little Tori Vega could be up to no good?"

I sigh and look into her eyes. Of all the people I know, Jade is the best at hiding her emotions. But this time she doesn't bother hiding the hurt that she feels. I don't know too much about Beck and I considered him a friend. The only time I ever saw him do anything bad was when he abused Jade, but that was only once… And though Jade is mean to me, I am meant to be someone she can depend on, "Jade, I-"

Jade grasps my left arm with the arm she isn't using to scrunch up my shirt, and she twists my wrist suddenly, causing a sharp pain to shoot up my arm. I struggle to make her let go but I only hurt myself more. She presses her cheek against mine and whispers in my ear, "Tori. Please, I'm begging you. I need to prove that I'm right. I need this. Before I go **COMPLETELY **insane."

I let out a whimper as I feel my wrist almost being broken. Jade realizes that she isn't just being persuasive and that she is being slightly dangerous. She lets go and sighs.

Jade has indeed seemed so out of it over the past few weeks, ever since she broke up with Beck. She hasn't talked half as much as she used to. There's been less smart-alec remarks, and even less insults towards me, maybe even none. It's like she'd completely changed as a person in all of the wrong ways. She isn't anything like the old Jade we all used to know and not in a good way. And somehow I was really the only one who has ever pointed it out. I was the only one who wasn't pleased with these sudden new changes. Sure I would like her to be nicer every now and then but for her to become close to an emotionless zombie, that's even too much for **ME **to bear. Just to hear her plea so desperately… I wonder if she ever had seen the evidence of Beck actually cheating on her. Or whether she's made up a story and told the lie so well that even she believes in it now.

But for her sake, I try to speak but end up whispering, "Alright, Jade."

And with that, she throws her arms around me and hugs me tightly, which is a sure sign of how grateful she really is, "Just tonight and I promise you. You'll believe me."

* * *

**A/N - **_I actually wrote this chapter first woops. Then I thought it was stupid. So I almost deleted it. But then I decided to make it the fourth chapter instead so I could explain chizz and whatever. Anyway._

_Feedback MUCH appreciated goddamnit._

_Thanks for reading. xoxo_


	5. Anywhere But Home

**[Jade's P.O.V]**

"Come over to my house whenever you get the chance. Looks like we'll be alone tonight. My family wouldn't miss the movie for anything. I'll just tell them I don't feel too great," Tori says to me as she opens her locker and places her books inside, "Nothing personal, but I don't want anyone to know you're coming over, especially not Trina. She hates your guts almost as much as you hate mine. And I'm sure you feel the same way."

I nod my head. She has a point. If I want to make it look like I haven't gone all soft on Tori Vega then I'm going to have to keep it quiet. If people think Tori stood a chance at becoming friends with me, then other people would think **THEY **stand a chance with me. Which they totally don't. So this had to be our little secret. And being seen around, let alone being seen 'friends' with, is pretty much social suicide for me.

"I need to sort out a few things. If I can help it, I'll be there as soon as the sun goes down," I say as I slip back into the crowd.

I hate the feeling of everyone rubbing up against me as I walk. I let a few people know with my pointy elbows and strong legs. It's not long before people realize they need to get out of my way before they're in hospital for the entire weekend. I'm somewhat the most feared person in the whole of Hollywood Arts and I like using that to my advantage.

As soon as I'm out the door I find myself staring across the parking lot towards Beck's car. He's sitting on the hood, surrounded by girls. He's **always **surrounded by girls. He was when I was with him and he is even more so now that I'm not. I can see he's having fun with them. I'm all too familiar with the way he smiles almost goofily and runs his hands through his hair and it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen. But he's not doing it for me he's doing it for them. I hold back a scream and start running as fast as I can.

I can't control the tears that are falling down my face as I run. I run and I run, and even when I find myself running out of breath, I just **can't stop running.** And by the time I reach Beck's house, I collapse on the front step. He's not home yet. If he was, his car would be parked, slightly uneven, in his driveway. I cry and I cry. There's so much heat in my chest and not the good kind. It feels like I'm going to explode, almost literally.

I look down at my bloodied knees. Collapsing on the front step wasn't a good idea. I run my fingers over the grazes and cringe. I slowly raise myself to my feet and I make my way to Beck's RV. I search through the bushes for the spare key he keeps hidden. Once I find it I make my way inside. It hurts me to see the interior again after so many months. I remember all the good times and bad times that we'd shared in here. And how all of it meant nothing to him.

_I need some sort of proof, _I think to myself. I look around. The ground is messy which is unusual. But I pick up pieces of clothing and throw them aside to see what's underneath. I don't find much, just a few receipts from the bottle shop and an unfinished homework paper that was meant to be handed in three months before now. I look over onto Beck's bed and find two things that would be very helpful in my case. A mobile phone, and pair of girls _panties_. I take them both and shove them reluctantly into my bag. I'm going to have to show these to Tori to help her believe me.

I hear a car pull up in the driveway and my heart stops. What the fuck was I supposed to do? There wasn't any other way to get out other than the door of the RV, and even if I did that Beck would be able to see me. So I crawled up onto his bed, swearing quietly to myself as I smeared blood on the sheets. I curled up and listened out for him. If he caught me I'd cry and say I just wanted a sense of familiarity again. I wanted to be able to be in here one last time before we really did part ways forever. It was soppy but it was an idea.

I hold my breath. I'm completely silent. I hear nothing but the sound of my own rapid heartbeat for a while until I hear him open and close the front door to his _house. _I exhale with relief, I gather my things, and I'm out of there quicker than you can say "Oh fuck". I sprint down the road, before taking a short cut across someone's back yard. I ignore the shouting behind me and I keep running. My grazes are absolutely killing me but hey, I'm used to being in pain.

It takes 15 minutes to get to my own house. I've spent enough time out for the day, the sun is starting to set. I look at my PearPhone and see my mother has left. I sneak in through the back window of my house. (I rarely carry a key with me. Even if all the windows and doors are locked, I **know **how to get inside my own house.) I jump into the kitchen and close the window behind me. The house is silent. No-one is around. It's me and only me. I rush upstairs to get some clothes so I can leave this awful place again.

While I'm at it, I grab my laptop and any other device I can hook up to Tori's wifi, which for the next night or so will also be my wifi. I get another bag, one I **don't **use for school, and I throw my technology in amongst my change of clothes. I sling it over my other shoulder and climb out of my window. I hold onto the piping on the side of the house and drop down on top of the dumpster beside it. I jump from there and land safely on the ground like the boss that I am.

**A/N - **_I think it's a lot of peoples head canon that Jade's home life sucks. Which really does make a lot of sense to me. I hope to find out exact dates as to when I'll be updating in the future, but my lack of internet at home most of the time makes it difficult to post over the holidays unless I stay at a friends/family members house. So I apologize for that. As soon as school comes back I'll organize something. Not that many of you read this story anyway. xD_

_Reviews are much appreciated, I'd love some feedback, tell me what I can improve on and what you liked!_

_Thanks for reading. xoxo_


	6. Help I'm Alive

**[Tori's P.O.V]**

I sit on my bed, still trying to actually believe I'm about to have Jade West stay at my house when three months ago she would rather have been egging it. I can't decide whether I think this is a good thing or a bad thing. Because in my mind it can go one of two ways. It can either go brilliantly and from now on, the infamous Jade West and I will be on good terms, or… it can go terribly and our relationship will end up even worse than it was before. So either way I know it's a very risky thing to be doing.

I tuck my legs under my butt and I gently rub my bruised nose. The school nurse told me it wasn't broken and that it just needed ice for an hour or two. So for the last two classes I was stuck with an ice pack against my face. It doesn't hurt half as much now as it did in the janitors closet. I press against it, seeing how bad it hurts when I apply pressure. It's such a Jade thing to do, I think to myself. And as I'm playing with the nearly invisible bruise, I can't help but think back to when Jade and Beck were fighting…

It was after school one day in the hallway. Almost everybody had left . Of course they all had better things to do than sit around in the hallways after school. I however, didn't have better things to do. And neither did Beck or Jade. I remember Trina was sick that day and seeing as I don't have my license, I couldn't drive myself to school, so mom drove me. But she was running late. So I told her to text me when she got to the parking lot and I'd walk out and meet her.

What caught my attention was the loud bang that I heard from around the corner. And me, being as curious as I am, just couldn't help but take a peek.

Beck was holding Jade's shoulders in a tight grip and was pinning her against her locker. His face was close to hers and he was angrily muttering something to her that I couldn't understand from wear I was standing. But whatever it was, Jade didn't seem to be impressed by it. She kicked him in the shins and punched him in the chest. She dug her fingernails into his hands, trying to get him to let go, but he was stronger than her.

He shook her back and forwards, hitting her back against the sharp objects protruding from her locker door. I know he didn't actually mean to hurt her like that. There's no way he would've been able to tell, that in all of the places, there were scissors right behind her back. And with that, I heard her scream and tears were coming down her face and she was just begging for him to leave her alone. And it was almost too painful for me to watch.

She kicked him again and managed to dart under his arm. She turned towards me and I swear she looked straight at me. But she didn't say a single thing as Beck took a hold of her wrist and twisted it in his strong hand. She squealed and kicked behind her in hopes of hitting him, but her leg just slid right between his and she missed him completely. He turned her around and slapped her face before she fell to the ground. She was trembling. Her whole body was shaking like she was suddenly out in a blizzard. And I'd never seen her so sad before. Not in my entire life had I ever seen **anyone** that sad before.

She got back up and hissed at him furiously, swiping at his face and his shoulders. But she missed every time. She was still crying and I think that's the main reason she couldn't get a good aim. He kept pushing her around and stirring her up, which was making her angrier and more violent. Jade screamed angrily and tried to throw a punch but Beck had caught her fist before she even had the chance to hit. He pushed her harshly back into her locker. Her eyes widened and she shook violently before falling down again. She held her hand to her back and brought it back to her face. She was bleeding. I didn't even understand why or how but there was blood on her hands and not a small amount.

He pulled her up to her feet and with his fists, slammed her into another locker. She swiped at his face so hard that her nails left bloody marks on his cheek. He punched her right in the shoulder, which I suppose literally broke her. And I think it broke me too. I'd never witnessed anything like that before and it made me scared, and it still makes me scared to think about it. When he let her go I ran back to my locker and hoped I was imagining the limping footsteps behind me.

"That wasn't the half of it," Jade said to me, her voice breaking half way through her sentence. I looked into her eyes and she looked at me with an expression that practically screamed, 'Help me'. I remember her putting her hand on my shoulder and saying something along the lines of, "Don't say anything."

She sobbed as she walked away. I looked at the blood on my shirt and decided to run out to the parking lot before Beck caught me.

I put the bad memory away in the back of my mind and decide to take a shower. There's no point in dwelling on negativity, especially if it's in the past and especially if Jade has asked me not to mention it. I assume she means I should just forget all about it. Which I think is the right thing to do, as it's none of my business and is entirely hers. But sometimes I can't help but worry for her.

I head straight to the bathroom for a nice relaxing shower that will certainly help me clear my mind so I can keep being positive.

**A/N: **_Somebody should ban me from writing fan fiction, because I HURT PEOPLE. AND I HURT THEM BAD. I'm really sorry if you found this chapter boring, but I guess it's something you really need to know. _

_And I'm just letting you know, Tori didn't tell anybody about the incident because not only is it "not her business" but she also still has a hard time actually accepting that it happened and that Beck really isn't such a nice guy after all. _

_Anyway, reviews/feedback, favorites and the likes are very much appreciated! _

_Thanks for reading! Xoxo_

_PS: I should be updating every Monday and Thursday/Friday. If I'm late, I'll let you know why. If I get impatient I may also post a chapter on the weekend, but that's if I have time and internet access. ^^"_

**_NOTE: _**_This is basically Tori reflecting on what happened in the past, so yeah it's in the past,not the present._


	7. Superhero

**[Jade's P.O.V]**

By the time I get to Tori's house, the only car in sight is Trina's. She most likely went to the movies with her parents, but there's no I way I want to risk seeing Trina right now. Especially in the state I'm currently in. But luckily I know just how to get into Tori's house without anybody but Tori knowing.

There's a tree behind her house that's almost tall enough to reach the roof. So I make my way around to the back of her house and begin to climb up the annoyingly tall tree. The scrapes on my knees. Fuck I forgot all about them I was in such a hurry to get here. It hurts to bend my knees, so getting up is excruciatingly painful and slow. I can't hear any noise coming from where Trina's room should be, so I assume she really is out. By the time I'm at the top of the tree I stop to take a rest.

The load in my bags is really dragging me down, almost literally. But I slowly put my foot on the piping on the side of the house and haul myself up on top of the roof. I quietly make my way across in a diagonal line to the side of the house. Tori's balcony resides on that side of the house. You technically shouldn't be able to access the balcony unless you're in Tori's bedroom, so she just leaves the door unlocked. I know this for no freaky reason or anything, just because I've been curious quite a few times at to what Tori's home life is like, so I've invited myself inside quite a number of times without anybody realizing.

Not to mention I've stolen several of her belongings, some of which I plan on keeping forever.

The balcony has a wooden covering, which makes it easy for me to jump down without hurting myself. I take a hold of the wooden beam and swing down. It's dangerous and I know that. And that's part of the thrill. I watch my legs dangle over the edge of her balcony. Sometimes I wonder what'd happen if I let go. I wonder if I'd die. It'd be funny to watch over Tori, finding my very shattered body in her front yard. I think ghost me would be laughing so hard. I swing back and let go, landing safely on the balcony ledge. I jump down and open the door that's in front of me.

When I throw back the curtains and make my way inside I hear a scream and a jumble of curse words I've never heard come from Tori's mouth before. She's trying to find something to cover her bare chest. I almost laugh but at the same moment I hold it back just in case she takes it the wrong way, which is the last thing I want her to do. But my inner, well, **me**, decides to kick in.

"Are you going to tell me to pretend I didn't see anything or am I supposed to compliment you on the kinda cute perkiness of your boobs, or, something of the sort," I say sarcastically, flashing a toothy smile in her direction.

I laugh as she holds her bath towel around her. It's hilarious knowing she can't find anything to say. So she decides to question how I got inside, "Now isn't the time, but how the hell did you get up here? Like, what, you **fly** now?!"

I chuckle and make my way to her bed. My butt sinks down into her bed when I take a seat. It feels so amazing. It's so soft. Why is it so soft?! But I shake my head and answer, "I guess I'm just Superman or something. Except instead of using my powers for good I'm using them to perve on unsuspecting and totally naïve teenage girls. "

It makes her laugh, it might be a nervous laugh but at least it's a laugh. Am I getting this 'friendship' thing right or not? Ugh who gives a fuck. Tori rushes into the bathroom, grabbing a bra and a shirt on the way in. She doesn't close the door, she just faces the other way, towards the mirror. She drops the towel and I almost choke on my laughter. She has unknowingly exposed herself to me again by dressing herself right in front of a mirror.

I'd be lying if I said I was a little jealous of her. Her body is beautiful. Her face is beautiful. Mind you, I'm not going soft on Tori by saying this, it doesn't mean I like her any more than I ever have, but she **is **pretty. Whether I like to admit it or not. She puts on her bra and does the hook up. I almost hiss at the bra that hooks up at the front. I hate those bras. She pulls on a purple coloured shirt and turns back around to face me.

"Oh my god, Jade! Your knees!" She exclaims as she points at my knees. I laugh and poke at the bloodied flesh to freak her out and it certainly does the job. She squirms and freaks out and literally spins around in a circle, not knowing what to do. I shouldn't be laughing but I'm basically hysterical. No-one but Beck has ever seen me laugh so honestly before, which immediately makes me stop. The only time she's ever got a glimpse of this is when I tickled her to cheer her up on April Fool's Day, and I straightened myself up in the same manner.

"Jade I'm not kidding around, that looks so painful and ooooow," she whines. She goes into the bathroom and opens up the cupboard under the sink. She pulls out a box that I assume is a first aid kit and motions for me to follow her into the room, "Come into the bathroom and I'll try fix you up."

See. There she goes again. Tori Vega. The real superhero around here.

**A/N - **_The more I write this, the more I begin to hate it. I'm really sorry that it's so boring but I'm gonna make it interesting eventually trust me. If you actually trust me. You're a fool. Haha. :P_

_Anyway, reviews/feedback, favorites and the likes are very much appreciated! _

_Thanks for reading! Xoxo_


	8. Invincible

**[Tori's P.O.V]**

I suppose it's not exactly hard to guess that I hate blood and gore and stuff. Hence the reason I can't sit through many scary movies without feeling like I need to puke. I mean, Jade's knees are barely puke-worthy, but it certainly doesn't look very nice. Not only does it seem unnatural to look at, but it seems unnatural altogether! Jade is meant to be bulletproof, and tough like nothing could **ever **get underneath her skin. But she really isn't as invincible as she always claims to be.

Jade follows me into the bathroom and I search through the box that's sitting on the bathroom bench. We have a lot of bandages though I sure don't understand why. But when I find the big Band-Aid's I smile and turn to face Jade, who is sitting on the edge of my bath tub. She has her hands in the tub, poking at the jets on the sides with a bit of a smirk on her face.

"Well it's no Jacuzzi… but do you mind if I…?" She begins to ask.

"Oh, yeah of course you can," I manage to say, getting a bit nervous.

I put the Band-Aid's aside and closed up the first-aid kit. As I try to pick the box up, it slips from my hands and lands with a loud clatter on the ground. I instinctively jump backwards and give out a little shriek. I'm always so freaking clumsy! It takes me a moment to notice Jade's warm hands on my shoulders. I step forward, pulling myself away from her. It feels like my skin is burning. And I can't help but feel frightened, because not long ago I can tell she'd have been thinking of using those very hands to strangle me to death.

"I'm. I'm sorry," she says, sounding just as confused as I'm feeling. She doesn't seem to know what to do with her hands so she holds them behind her back for moment, "But yeah, like, if you don't mind. I'd like to have a bath. I didn't exactly get a chance to wash up back there. And I might be a while. I dunno maybe an hour or so?"

"Yeah, I'll just get you some things," I say nervously. I want to slap myself in the face for acting like this. I'm really not understanding myself at the moment.

There's a pile of towels sitting on the bathroom sink. I pull two of them aside for her, assuming she'd need a towel for her hair too. I get out stuff for her hair and even stuff like body lotions, everything that I'd normally use. I gather it all up in my arms and when I turn around I almost drop it all in shock.

"We're friends now. Right?" Jade asks, as she throws her shirt to the ground, "This is nothing. And thanks."

She takes the stuff from my arms and sits it at the end of the bath tub. As she's facing the other way, though I told myself I wouldn't, I'm focusing on her body. Each little, and not so little, individual scar and mark. She has two most significant ones on her back, about three inches apart. And I know what made those scars because I was there when it happened. And I cringe at the thought of metal digging into flesh.

Jade notices me staring at her and I try to avoid eye contact which is about the most awkward thing I could have done. I know she doesn't feel comfortable with me looking at her scars and I understand she has every right not to. Because those are her scars, and her stories and if she doesn't want to share them with me she doesn't have to.

"I know. If you're curious the least you could do is just ask," she says bluntly, even maybe a little angrily, "I can't help but think, there's be so many people who'd want to fuck me, but as soon as I get my clothes off, change their minds because of all this. I'm messy beneath the clothes I wear to cover all of it up but I guess I can't escape it, it's constantly in my head."

All I can think to myself is _just let her stop, stop being so open_. Because after all this time it was such a shock to hear this, especially coming from her. She says she hasn't, but she's gone soft. It's like biting into a hard candy that has a soft jelly centre.

Before I can say anything she walks towards me. She takes my hand, turns around and places my hand on her back, where the worst of her scars are. She practically forces me to feel the small grooves of the scarred flesh. It sends shivers down my spine. Her skin is so soft and I try to force myself not to think about it. I'm being so stupid! I quickly pull my hand back and step back, ramming the top of my butt into the sink. I groan and slap my forehead. I'm making the both of us feel uncomfortable and it shows.

"Are you afraid of me?" Jade asks, looking back at me through the corner of her eye, "Everyone is afraid."

I don't know what to say. I can't manage to tell her the truth. And though it breaks my heart to do so, I shake my head and whisper, "No, I'm not."

"Don't lie to me Tori, I hate lies," she says as she walks back towards the tub. She reaches behind her back to the clasp on her bra and she undoes it. She slides it off and throws it to the ground. I notice my palms start to sweat and my heart is beating fast, so I rush out of the bathroom and slam the door behind me.

"I'm sorry."

_**A/N: **__Woooooooooooooow. Yay I updated! I hope you guys are liking this so far! Thank you so much for the faves and the reviews and such! It really means so much to me. xD There's already hinted Jori already because I just can't wait any longer okay aaaaaah. Things should get started next chapter hopefully. Anyway… thanks for reading. :3_

_Don't be a silent reader! :D_

_xoxo_


	9. Bulletproof Heart

Tori is acting rather strange and I can't tell why.

I can still feel the warmth of her hand. I don't think I remember anyone's hands being so soft and so gentle, not towards me. Certainly not Beck's, that's for sure. His skin might have been warm but his heart wasn't, and he was very rough around the edges. But I can't stop loving him. I want to stop but something in my mind tells me I shouldn't. Because nothing scares me more than change. The unknown almost frightens me to death.

The thought of life with or without Beck… either of the options are a death sentence. Without Beck, I'm going to lose it. I'm going to lose it big time. But with Beck, **he'll **lose it, and who knows how long it's going to be before he pushes his violence too far. So I suppose you could say it's a lose-lose situation for Jade West.

I turn the tap handles. I made the water so hot I almost couldn't bear it. That's usually how I like it. As soon as the tub is half full, I take of the rest of my clothing and bunch all of it in a little pile in front of the mirror. Tori's room is the only one with a bathroom I've learned over the few times I've actually been here, which means she has the biggest bedroom I guess. To me, that sounds completely fair seeing as Trina usually gets more expensive junk than Tori anyway, the least she can have is her own bathroom. The rest of the house would have to use the other bathroom, which is a lot bigger than Tori's.

But one thing is for sure, this tub is so fucking massive it could fit at least, like, two and a half people in it. I love it. I climb into the tub and sigh after inhaling some steam. I cringe as I lower myself into the water, my scraped up knees don't seem to agree with the temperature of the water, but I tell myself to suck it up. Once the taps are off I happily press the button that starts the jets. I stifle a giggle as the water moves around my body. I'm sure Tori would have gotten the wrong idea if I'd let that girlish laughter out. I quickly lean back and put my head underwater for about 30 seconds before coming up for a breath of air.

Sometimes I wonder what it's like to drown. People who have had near death experiences when it comes to drowning, say that once you give up the struggle, it becomes peaceful. I can't say I haven't tried to hold my head underwater until it felt 'peaceful'. But every time it was just as painful, and there was always the same throbbing in my head and in my chest. It amuses me to think that… that's what it feels like when you start dying. When you can't get anymore oxygen and your body is screaming at you to do something, because whatever the fuck is happening is _wrong. _

I hold my arms above the water and rest them on my chest so I can get a proper look at the scars. I can remember how I got each and every one of my scars. How bad it hurt when the wounds were inflicted. Who caused them. How long it took for them to heal. How many stitches I'd had in the ones that were that bad. The ones on my back and my sides are significantly worse.

I want to stop the tears that start rolling down my cheeks like a fucking ocean. I feel so pathetic. What happened to me? All it took was one person to ruin me. One stupid person to just break down the walls I'd spent so long building. Like the walls of a castle being hammered and hammered against until it all comes crumbling down. That's what he's done to me. I let him in and he took advantage of that. And now look at the state I'm in. Me of all people. I'm meant to have a bulletproof heart, I'm not meant to be weak and fragile and needy. I'm so pathetic.

I wash my body and my hair, all whilst quietly crying to myself. The acidity from the soap kills my knees and I hold back a groan as I lift myself out. I wrap my hair in a smaller towel and my body in an oversized, very soft towel that Tori has given me. I frown as I press the button for the jets and drain the bathtub. It was nice while it lasted. I still couldn't manage to stop myself from crying, which embarrassed me, but at least it was Tori. Tori's the only person I can show my true emotions to.

I half dry my hair and decide to leave it to air dry instead of using the blow dryer. I dump the towel over the edge of the bathtub and pick up a brush from the side of the sink. I pick out the strands of brunette hair that have gotten caught in the brush before brushing my own hair. I hate looking at myself in the mirror. It makes me mad. It makes me want to break something. Like a skull.

I rush out of the bathroom to find Tori on her bed, typing her homework furiously on her laptop. She looks up at me, a confused expression on her face. She looks so adorable when she's confused, but she can _**never**_ know I think that. She pushes the laptop aside as I awkwardly make my way to the bed, being extremely careful of my knees. I curl up beside her in nothing but a towel and I put my head in her lap as my arm curls around her waist.

"Jade," Tori whispers as she pets my head reassuringly. She doesn't try to tell me it's okay. She doesn't try tell me she knows how I feel, she just pets me and tells me it's okay to cry and that she's there for me. And I don't understand why I didn't see that she's what I've been needing all along.

_**A/N: **__Awww yiss JoriJoriJoriJoriJori. -Squeals- Poor Jade. She's so emotionally conflicted and sad aah. I feel bad for the characters in my fanfics I really do. :c_

_Please don't be a silent reader, I'd love to know what you think of my writing or the story in general. I really love feedback/follows/faves! :D _

_THE NEXT CHAPTER IS EXTRA JUICY AAAAAAAAAW YISS. Uwu_

_**Chapter Title - **__Bulletproof Heart - My Chemical Romance._

_xoxo_


End file.
